Why me?
by oddlyaverage
Summary: warning: do not read. At precisely the same time a beautiful young blond was on her way to visit her friends a very handsome young man was going to his favorite coffee stop when their worlds collide. one shot.
1. warning

After several complaints about my writing and stories I have posted a disclaimer/warning.

**Disclaimer**: Sailor moon was created by Takeuchi Naoko and not me. I'm not taking credit for anything.

**Warning**: I am not a good writer; at best I'm an average writer. I have poor spelling and grammatical skills. This story deals with mature themes. It takes characters created by Takeuchi Naoko and put them in different settings where they react in un-traditional ways. This may offend or upset some readers. If you can handle that then read on. If not you have been warned, it's up to you if you want to read this or not.


	2. Chapter 1

**Why me?**

At precisely the same time a beautiful young blond was on her way to visit her friends a very handsome young man was going to his favorite coffee stop when their worlds collide.

For once she was going to be early. Serena came speeding around the corner on her way to the arcade to hang out with her friends when she suddenly collided with a wall. Well, it wasn't exactly a wall. It was actually a very sold chest of a very annoying older boy. A strikingly handsome older boy with the body of a god. The force of the collision sent her reeling off her feet but before she could collide with the ground a pair of strong arms found their way around her slender waist.

Serena glared up at him as she violently spat at him "Oh, no, not you again. Why me?"

"Nice to see you too meatball head" said the older boy with a slightly amused look in his deep ocean blue eyes as he helped her to her feet.

"Why you? Why me? Do you enjoy trying to knock the wind out of me?" he said once she had firmly stood her up.

"What, don't I even get a thank you for saving your sorry butt from hitting the ground?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Well I wouldn't have fallen if it weren't for you. Why do you always get in my way?" the girl asked feeling more than a little irate.

"I could ask you the same thing. Must you always run around in such a reckless way meatball head?"

With her voice nearly a growl she replied "Whatever jerk, I'm not going to waste my time apologizing to someone who insults me every chance he gets" and with that she stomped right past him and through the doors of the arcade.

Trying to calm her self she stopped to collect herself. She took a deep breath, straitened her clothing and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. Then she calmly approached the counter to order her customary milkshake.

She was followed by a tall dark haired man. Darien fixed his eyes ahead of him on the wild blond who was now at the counter placing her order with Andrew. He walked over to the counter and sat beside her.

"Please don't tell me you're here to stay" she said with annoyance.

"o, come on meatball head. I know you're in love with me, why else would you fling yourself into my arms each time you see me" he said with a small deep chuckle. He waited for a reply which never came.

"What, choosing to ignore me?" he asked in a fake hurt voice.

Just then Andrew returned with Serena's Milkshake and a cup of coffee for his friend Darien. He set down the drinks and shook his head. He knew all too well what was about to happen.

Serena began drinking her shake trying desperately keeping her full focus on the drink instead of the man beside her. "See I don't want to hear what you have to say" she said flatly trying her best to keep her calm.

"Aw, come on meatball head. I know your dieing to be with a handsome guy like me but honestly you'll never get a guy if you keep sucking down all those milkshakes like that." He said trying to provoke her.

She had to admit to herself he was really attractive with his tall toned athletic body, striking deep blue eyes and dark ebony hair. He was everything she had ever wanted in a boyfriend, he was smart, handsome and kind… to everyone but her that is.

"Go away. I've told you before and I'll tell you again, and again, and again my name is S.E.R.E.N.A! Why can't you get it through that thick head of yours?" his words making her loose all of the composure she had.

"I like calling you meatball head. It fits you so well. How else could I describe a lazy klutzy crybaby such as you?" the words slipped from his mouth. 'It's too late to take them back now' he thought to himself knowing he had gone a bit too far.

'I've tried to be nice but now I'm not going to lie' she thought to herself.

"You're not my friend. So I suggest you leave before you make me cry, bye" she said quietly turning her back to him. His words stung her as she tried to suppress the tears that were threatening to pour from her welling eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're going to have to deal with me whether you like it or not" he said firmly while placing a hand on her shoulder forcing her to turn and face him.

He turned the gorgeous blond towards himself to get a better look. Her long slender limbs were so elegant, that is when she wasn't tripping over them. Her blue eyes that captured his heart each time he looked into them seemed to see strait thought to the depths of his soul.

"Why do you come here everyday just to annoy me? Why must you be so mean to me? Why are you such a jerk to me and only me?" she asked her voice shaky and pleading. His words hurt. Mostly because it was true. She did love falling into his arms. She felt so safe and secure in them but then he would ruin it for her when he would open that big mouth of his.

"I like to be sulky, I like being vile. I like to make you angry." He replied lazily while sipping his coffee.

'I like seeing you mad, it makes me smile' he thought to himself. The way her eyes light up with her strong will burning strait in to his soul. Shaking that though from his head, he repeated to himself 'But I don't like you' trying his best to convince himself that he didn't love seeing her everyday, he didn't love getting in to these little fights with her just as an excuse to talk to her, to be near her. He would do anything to be the one she loved but he knew it to be impossible. How could she love him after all the things he had said and done to her. 'No, she could never love him, would never love him. These little arguments were all he had and he treasure each moment with her.' So he though.

'He's right. He could never love me. Why would anyone love me' she thought bitterly. And with that she pushed herself away from the counter and walked out. She'd call her friends later and explain why she didn't meet them. She just couldn't be near him like this and when she wanted him. Tears freely spilled down her cheeks as she left.

Andrew returned to pick up the now emptied drinks observing his friend staring longingly after the girl whom had just left.

"When are you two going give it a rest and realize that you're both madly in love with one another?" he said.

"What!" he said in shock nearly spitting out the last sip of his drink.

"Face it my friend. It's obvious. You've both got it bad for one another and if you would stop being a jerk to her for a moment you would see that she truly loves you." He said very matter of fact.

"Andrew you don't know what you're talking about. She just said 'you're not my friend' to me only moments ago. She hates me and with good reason." He said solemnly.

"She loves you but your right about one thing she has good reason to hate you. So I suggest you stop wasting you time with me. Go after her and give her a reason to love you instead."

"Your right, thanks Andrew." He said pushing himself from the counter getting up to go.

'For a smart guy he sure can be stupid sometimes' Andrew thought to himself while cleaning the counter. 'I better be the best man at their wedding' he mused.

**

* * *

a/n:** I was trying to write another story but this darn song came on and I couldn't help myself. So I based this little story on it. The song is called "not you again" and it's by imogen heap. Stories based on songs are just too easy to write. I couldn't help myself. 


End file.
